


This is not a fic

by Imoutofhere27



Series: Announcements [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: its just an announcement, this is NOT a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoutofhere27/pseuds/Imoutofhere27
Summary: Okay so this is me saying thank you for the peeps who have sent kudos to my fics but i also want to announce something .
Series: Announcements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103399





	This is not a fic

Hey guys, thanks so much for giving me kudos it means a lot. So i have a big upcoming project and I also plan on writing original stories on watt pad . But for now I'm gonna try and finish my fics first.


End file.
